The present invention relates to the fields of digital photography and optical image magnification and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for obtaining digital photographs of field subjects as seen through magnified binocular vision from a pair of binoculars or field glasses.
In the field of optical image magnification, there are a variety of devices used to optically magnify images for the purpose of enhanced viewing of such images. Perhaps one of the most recognizable devices provided for this purpose are the binocular, sometimes termed field glasses, and the telescope. Although these two types of ocular aids are similar in some respects such as using lenses to capture fight and magnify objects, they use patently different technologies in the way lenses are arraigned and used in conjunction with other apparatus to provide magnified representations of images for viewing.
Of the two basic types of telescopes, a refractor telescope uses a glass lens as its objective. The glass lens is at the front of the telescope and light is bent (refracted) as it passes through the lens. A reflector telescope uses a mirror as its objective. The mirror is close to the rear of the telescope and light is bounced off (reflected) as it strikes the mirror.
Binoculars or field glasses are different than both reflector or refractor telescopes in that they have to optic barrels (one for each eye), and that they use objective lenses coupled with a prism system located between the objective lenses and the eyepieces in both barrels. The prism system may be one of two types Porro or Roof The prisms function as mirrors to correct the view of an image so that it does not appear up side down and backward to the viewer. The Roof prism system is used in binoculars wherein the objective lenses and eyepieces are in-line, and the Porro prism system is used in binoculars wherein the objective lenses and the eyepieces are offset from each other.
In addition to the obvious technological differences that exist between telescopes and binoculars, the scope or purpose of the separately invented devices are also markedly different. Telescopes are primarily intended and used for viewing objects that are far away, most often celestial objects above our atmosphere, while binoculars are more specifically designed for viewing objects that are closer to us and within our atmosphere. One exemplary application that is arguably the most widely practiced and used with binoculars is recreational field viewing, hence, the term field glasses. It is to this type of application, which includes such recreational pastimes as birding, viewing sporting events, scouting terrain for hunting purposes, and so on, that the present invention most particularly applies to.
Digital photography, which has somewhat recently been developed and refined for practical application, uses a charged-coupled-device CCD technology to capture light and convert it to a digital bitmap image that may be uploaded and displayed on a personal computer using appropriate software on the computer for opening the image file. Digital cameras are now available that produce exceptionally sharp images in a reliable and consistent manner without requiring extensive skill to operate such as with focusing, lighting requirements, or other complicated set-up procedures inherent to high quality cameras used in conventional photography. Digital cameras may be made very compact and lightweight without affecting their picture taking quality.
Many field applications wherein binoculars are used also lend themselves logically to the use of photographic equipment. For example, a scientist or hobbyist engaged in the field study of birds or other wildlife typically carries a good pair of binoculars, a camera for taking photographs, and a note-pad or journal for jotting down scientific or important notations or details regarding subjects of study. Hunters often scout places to hunt with a pair of binoculars and jot down notes describing the location. The hunter then returns to such locations when the season opens if, according to jotted notes and memory, they are deemed good prospects for successful hunting. Although photographic equipment is not a major priority among those scouting places to hunt, a photo of the scouted valley or ridge may prove useful when returning to re-identify such locations.
It is clear that the desire to both view magnified subjects, and photograph them, goes hand in hand in many applications. This is exemplified in the use of some larger telescopes that use a type of specialized digital photography that is adapted specifically for night photography. The object, of course, is to photograph the stellar bodies at the moment they are discovered through the telescope.
With the use of binoculars, however, one must also bring along a suitable camera with a zoom lens if it is desired to photograph a subject spotted through the binoculars. This is rather inconvenient in that if a subject is spotted through the binoculars, it must be re-sighted with the camera and focused in before a picture may be taken. In that amount of time the subject may move away or out of range or sight. Also, carrying a note-pad or a recorder along with a camera for taking notes simply adds to the burden and inconvenience of the individual.
In some instances, a camera with a zoom lens may be used instead of binoculars to initially sight a subject for photography. However, this is also inconvenient due to the complexity of most zoom cameras regarding focusing, the inherent fragility of a good camera compared with a binocular in the field, and the added fact that not all sited subjects warrant photography. Another consideration is that the vast majority of individuals using binoculars for recreational enjoyment such as, perhaps birding, would like a picture of certain sited subjects, but do not require a highly professional shot as might be expected from more complex camera equipment.
What is clearly needed is a binocular adapted with an integrated digital photographic capability and voice to text recording capability for recreational and other applications. Such a device would greatly simplify and enhance an individual""s experience in the field. Such a device would also simplify notation associated with photographed subjects that must often be recollected by a photographer after film development.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a trinocular apparatus for sighting and photographing is provided, comprising a first and a second barrel forming a binocular viewing system focusing an image for a viewers eyes; a third barrel focusing on an image capturing element; and a focusing apparatus operating on the three barrels simultaneously, such that the same image seen by the viewer is focused on the image capturing device.
In preferred embodiments the image capturing element is one of a charge-coupled device, a C-MOS imaging device, or a photographic element. The trinocular apparatus may further comprise a triggering mechanism for the viewer to initiate the image capturing element to capture the focused image.
In some embodiments the image-capturing element is an electronic imaging element, further comprising a data repository for storing captured images. There may also be a data transfer interface for transferring captured images from the data repository to an external data store.
Also in some embodiments the position of the third barrel relative to the first and second barrels is adjustable, and in some of these embodiments the third barrel is robotically positionable and focusable, and there is a range finder associated with the binocular viewing system. In these embodiments the focusing apparatus positions, aims, and focuses the third barrel based upon relative position of the barrels and the range.
In another aspect of the invention a method for capturing photographically an image focused through a binocular viewing system is provided, comprising steps of (a) focusing an image by a focus adjusting apparatus through a two-barrel binocular viewing system for a viewer""s eyes; (b) focusing the same image simultaneously with the focus adjusting apparatus through a third barrel on an image capturing element; and (c) triggering the image capturing element to capture the image.
In preferred embodiments of the method, in step (b), the image capturing element is one of a charge-coupled device, a C-MOS imaging device, or a photographic element. In those cases where the image-capturing element is an electronic imaging element, there may be a step for capturing images in a data repository, and a step for transferring the images from the data repository to an external data store via a data transfer interface.